


桃子

by maudlin7900



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: 都说婕像茶，那当然逃不过peach





	桃子

**Author's Note:**

> 都说婕像茶，那当然逃不过peach

Jack走进房间的时候Asher正在吃桃子。

初夏的时节男孩们还很贪恋盛放的阳光，明亮的耀眼的日光投射进敞开的宽大的窗格，平白让无所事事的午后都躁热起来。现在的温度刚好让暴露在太阳下的皮肤有一丝丝灼灼的暖意，还不至于跑动两步就出汗，贪凉的男孩已经换上了短袖T恤和短裤，不被阳光亲泽的后半间屋子倒是十分清凉。

Asher就坐在窗台前那张堆满了各色杂物的桌子边上，勉强清出一块空地搁了一个盘子堆着几个桃子。Jack站在恰巧被窗框角度阻隔了阳光的门边，看着扶手椅上转圈圈的Asher张口啃下右手中那个汁水四溢的桃子。这个Angel的头发现在泛着金棕色的光芒。

Jack小跑过去扑在那摇摇晃晃的椅背上，把整个人半挂上去，手抓住闲靠着的Asher的肩膀和上臂，被吓到的Asher惊呼了半嗓子，手里握着的桃子险些不稳掉下去，他下意识地收紧手心，熟透了的水果在挤压下变形，桃汁顺着手腕淌下来滴到了短裤上。在两人咯咯的大笑声里烂熟甜腻的果香炸弹一般爆裂在空气中。

Asher几番努力之后终于把Jack从椅背上甩了下来，而这些激烈的动作对阻止四处乱淌的汁水毫无益处，这些冰凉的汁液沿着他屈起的大腿和弯起的手肘向腿根蔓延，激得他痒痒的。他于是想站起来，试图让香甜的桃汁改变方向，而Jack，才从背后爬下来的Jack，不安分的永不会让他得逞的Jack，从正面又倒在了他身上，把双脚才落地上半身才微微抬起的Asher结结实实地摁在了靠背椅上。

柔软的转椅因为新一个人体的加入重重地颤动了两下，两具陷在坐垫里的身体也跟着上下颠了几回，笑声的音调也随之高高低低——天，Asher问自己，为什么你遇到Jack就笑得停不下来？

Jack八爪鱼一样趴在Asher身上，扭过头去啃他手里已经不成样子的桃子，唏溜地咬噬着他掌心的桃肉，Asher恍惚觉得对方温热的舌尖也触到了自己的手，轻巧地一扫而过。而转眼Asher发现Jack已经被肆意流淌的桃汁吸引了注意力，他已经发现了他腿间惹得他不安扭动的秘密。

Jack伸出手指沿着桃汁流经留下的腻腻的路径滑下来，一边舔着嘴角细碎的桃肉，一边慢慢扩大脸上那个不怀好意的笑容——他的手已经移动到Asher大腿上深色的印记。

“当然是渗透了的桃子汁。”

“不然你以为是什么？”

“我有一个好主意。”

“噢！Jack有了一个好主意！” Asher圆圆的眼睛翻了个巨大的白眼，但他咧开的嘴角写满了纵容。

Jack因为他尖起嗓子学他说话重重地在他大腿被濡湿的布料上打了一拳，在Asher再发出一声做作的惊叫之前把汗湿的手摁在了他的胯间，Asher的笑喊堵塞在了喉咙口，他已经在冰凉的桃汁和Jack的蹭动之下半勃了。

“你想试试桃子吗，Ashey？”

 

不，Jack根本没有给他拒绝的余地。倒不是说Asher真的多想拒绝，他也很好奇，青少年的命比猫还大，谁能对一个柔软的清香的圆润的Jack手里的桃子说不呢？

Jack扒拉下两人的裤子，指使Asher动手让两个人都兴奋起来。他分开双腿半跪在Asher双腿两侧，好让两人的性器并在一起，然后弯过身从桌子上又拿了一个桃子。Asher的双手动作着，指尖那些桃汁刚好充作润滑，青少年的身体太容易被刺激起来，在他平日弹吉他留下的薄茧的抚弄下很快就站立起来相互摩擦了。Asher手上的动作不停，眼睛直勾勾地看着Jack，两只手捧着那颗桃子，两根大拇指搭在上方，使力下压，桃子陷下一个弧度同时溅出好些汁液，几滴喷洒到了Asher 的领口、下巴上，Jack侧着头舔了过来，两人哼笑着交换了一个桃汁味的吻，Asher想终于抓到Jack 的小舌头了。

Jack继续抠挖着那颗桃子，还故意高举起来好让细桃肉滑进嘴里，当然Asher也尝到了其间的味道。最后他把它捧在眼前，透过夏日的阳光细细查看了一番，决定他制造的这个孔洞已经足够。

他翻过身子，把身体舒舒服服地挤在坐着的Asher和椅子的扶手之间，脸正对着对方翘起的龟头。显然他打算把Asher当作自己的第一个试验品。他把桃子覆了上去，水果早就被他的掌心捂得温热，并没有什么不适，他缓缓地向下施力，把桃子扣过去，Asher发出一阵低吟。

汁水丰沛，果肉绵软，触到的果实内壁细密地摩擦着神经分布密集的顶端，而Jack专注盯着他下体的瞪大的眼睛和他靠近的呼出的鼻息也令他兴奋不已。Jack对他的反应十分满意，开始继续摆弄，他换了一个角度把桃子向外抽出，同时旋转挤压这个完美的容器，然后来回套弄，桃汁一路流淌，不仅浸润了被包裹的头部，还照顾了未被吮吸到的地方。Asher在他舞蹈一般的手指下呼吸粗重，茎体更勃发了一些。

Jack隔着干瘪了许多的蜜桃轻轻掐了下：“嚯，再变大可不够了。”

这一只手腕上下动作得发酸，Jack换了一只手，取下那只快变成Asher龟头形状的果实，而Asher还在不自禁地跟着节奏向前挺胯，头部甚至还挂着一绺粉色的果肉。Asher反应过来，涨红了脸，拿手掌捂住了眼睛，Jack却着迷地探过头去。敞着腿捂着眼靠坐在椅子上的男孩只觉得身边下沉的重量一轻，接着下身就陷入了一处更温润的所在。

他睁眼看见那个卷发天使伏在他腿边咂巴着嘴：“Asher Angel牌蜜桃，味道不错！” 

Jack还没停手。他还嫌不够似的，一面舔吻着蜜桃味的头部，一面举着那个还在不断流出不知什么液体的桃子抹在Asher的柱身上、囊袋上。他的下体一片亮晶晶的，散发着甜香。

Asher被这个小疯子玩得头皮发麻，再被他吸下去他就快到了。他用极大的克制力推开腿间那个起劲的小卷毛，拉着臂膀把他搂起来带到房间另一半的床上，手里还不忘从盘子里另拿了两颗蜜桃。

迷迷瞪瞪被掼到软床上的Jack还不知发生了什么，嘴角还都是刚才包不住流下的唾液。Asher直接把手中的桃子掰成了两半，一半抠去桃核盖在身下人翘起的阴茎上抽插，接着把他的Jackie一条腿揽在自己肩膀上，拿另一半桃肉抹过他的囊袋，会阴，直抵后方的小穴。借着桃汁的润滑Asher急切地伸进了一指，前面被侍候得舒爽的小猫全然不觉疼痛。Asher把头靠过去亲吻他，桃子水味混合着一点腥味的嘴巴，桃子水味的T恤下面的乳头。Asher再伸入第二个指头，Jackie发出了细细的桃子水一样甜蜜的尖叫，他听得出来他快活得很。Asher把两指微微分开，寻找着那个小凸起，在找到这个开关后浑身战栗的Jack把前面的半颗蜜桃给碰落了，他垂下的手臂和挣动的大腿又把它给碾烂了。一会后多一根手指又带着一些果肉送进了他的身体，桃子水味的，浑身上下从里到外都是桃子水味的Jackie，Asher的Scooby，为他准备好了。

得承认，Jack确实想了个好主意。


End file.
